First Word
by Dragenruler
Summary: //Sasuke and Sakura//"Oh, him! Don't mind him, he's only my baby's daddy!" Sakura stared solemnly at the Uchiha Corp. with little Ryu in her arms. "My baby's daddy is an asshole!" With Sakura back, little Ryu with his family, what can happen?


**I am so sorry! I have waited like almost a year to get this one started! OMG I AM SO SORRY!**

**Well I redid this and I took a few things out, hoping to make it better and that next time that I review that it'll be ten times better!**

**Yes, this is now a full time fic!**

_**You know the disclaimer**_

First was called _It started that night_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

First Word

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura was sitting on the toilet; staring at a little tick in her hands. A tear ran down her face as she looked at the stick. In her hand was a pregnancy test, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"P-positive" Sakura mumbled as tears came down her face. Sakura threw the pregnancy test against the shower and it broke in two. She got up and walked out of the bath room and fell on her bed and cried. Why didn't we use protection, why did I trust his lies, why do I love him, she thought.

Sakura grabbed her pillow and brought it to her face; she pushed it further into her face as she cried.

Sakura quiet heard a knock on the bedroom door; she shot her head up toward the door as she quickly rubbed her tears away. Sakura saw the door open then her godmother walked in, Tsunade.

"Sakura, aren't you going to your prom?" Tsunade asked standing in-front of the door-frame. She was staring at Sakura's teary face.

"Tsunade-sama, I really don't want to see Sasuke-kun., not when he is with Karin." Sakura said as she swallowed her tears.

"Sakura are you sure, I mean this is the last night your going to see all your friends? I mean, honey, I am sure it was all just…" Her voice trailed off, frowning as she looked at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, he said that he loved me! I gave him my Virginity and he ends up dumping me the next day! Leaving me alone and making me feel like I've been used! I'm pregnant… Tsunade-sama and he wouldn't care…" Sakura whispered, her eyes getting glassy again.

What…, Tsunade thought, what were they thinking! Oh, that Uchiha is going to be sorry about this. Tsunade stared at Sakura. "Sakura, d-did y-y-you just say that you're p-pr-pregnant?" She managed to say as she looked at the crying girl.

Sakura lowered her head and nodded; Tsunade eyes widen and said. "How dare he, he did that to you? Sasuke is going to be dead tonight!"

Sakura's eyes widen and jumped off the bed and ran towards Tsunade and said. "No Tsunade-sama, please don't. Tsunade-sama please, I will do anything just don't tell him." Sakura was standing right In front of her and looked straight at Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't say anything and Sakura was getting worried, she dropped her shoulders down. Tsunade smiled. "Alright Sakura, but you know as the principle of Konoha high, I have to go to the prom. So you tell him tonight and see how he reacts or I beat the living snot out of him tonight."

Sakura smiled. "He would just let me have an abortion, so he could have a child with Karin."

"Now Sakura, any man would be lucky to have you as the mother of there child and I don't want to hear you say anything about you not being good enough. You want to know something, I have learned a lot from guys and they aren't good for us women." Tsunade said grumpily.

Sakura sighed in defeat as soon as Tsunade smirked at her. "But Tsunade-sama, Uncle Dan died in a fire accident and he was the only guy you dated."

"Now you see, I was heartbroken when I heard that he died and that would have never happen if I never met him. Well if I also didn't marry him, I wouldn't have you with me, now would I?" Tsunade frowned as she remembered that call.

"I guess your right." Sakura brought her hand through her hair.

"Good, now get dressed into something very pretty. You can't go to your prom dress in sweat pants and a tank-top with socks." And with that said Tsunade left the room.

-xXx-

Tsunade sighed as she waited for Sakura down by the stairs. That damn boy, she thought, he is going to be in hell if he doesn't except that baby or Sakura. "Men…" She mumbled.

Soon Sakura come down the stairs, smiling at Tsunade. "Well how do I look?"

"Better than an hour earlier, I must say, Sasuke must be blind to dump you for that Karin girl!"

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." Sakura dropped her head, she closed her eyes trying not to cry and ruin the eyeliner she had on.

"We better go, we can't be late I am the principle of course!" Tsunade smiled and dragged Sakura out of the house.

I just know this is going to be one hell of a night, Sakura thought

-xXx-

Sasuke was sitting next to Karin while Karin talked to her new found friends Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Sasuke groaned as he felt Karin grab his hand under the table and thought, how could father do this too me!

Karin's hand left his and went to his tight; she placed her hand on his tight and started to rub it in slow circles. Father must really hate me, Sasuke thought, how could he do this!

-

-

-

Sasuke was standing in front of his father, glaring at him as he walked around Sasuke with a frown.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku started as he stopped walking and stared at his son. "You know that Haruno girl?"

"Sakura, he name is Sakura!" Sasuke growled and glared harder.

"You are to break-up with her, she's not a good influence on you."

"No!"

"Sasuke…" His voice was angry. "You break up with her today! She isn't for you, she will isn't in our level, and she'll never be! You are to break-up with that girl or so help me I'll do something to her!"

"Father you wouldn't." Sasuke whispered.

"You know me well enough, why don't you go out that Karin girl. Ask her to the prom, she seems nice and her father is the owner to that record company."

-

-

-

Karin smiled at Sasuke and took her hand off his tight. "Sasuke-kun, do you wane dance?"

"Hn…"

Karin frowned. "But all the others are dancing." She pointed toward Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at the entrance as the music stopped. Soon Tsunade walked through the doors, smiling as she passed the teenagers. Soon, everyone gasped as Sakura came through the doors with a sad smile on her face.

Karin said something but Sasuke didn't hear it; he was too busy staring at Sakura. Sakura staid at the entrance, searching for Sasuke, she needed to speak with him.

Karin glared at Sakura and stood up, she looked at Ino looked at Tenten looked at Hinata who nodded. Soon Karin, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and there guys was in front of Sakura. Sasuke dragged by Karin.

"Well, well if it isn't the slut." Karin spit on Sakura. This is going to get bad; Sasuke thought and stared at Karin.

"Who said you could come to prom?" Ino growled, glaring at her ex-best-friend. This was all Karin's fault, Sakura quickly thought, Karin did go tell stories around about me, I would still have friends.

"I just wanted to tell Sasuke something." Karin only grinned. Sakura glanced at Tsunade and frowned, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Slut, you're trying to take Sasuke away from Karin, aren't you? You just want to sell yourself to him again so that he would go for you and dump Karin!" Tenten said, walking towards Sakura.

Sakura took a step backwards as Tenten took one forwards again but Hinata stepped in front of Tenten and said. "Tenten, stop it. She's not worth the trouble, she's just a slut." Hinata pit on Sakura and walked to Naruto, who held onto her as he frowned looking at Sakura, sending her a sorry look.

Karin stepped in-front of Sakura and slap her right across her face. "Whore, no one wants you here, so just go! Can't you see I'm with Sasuke-kun now and he loves me and not you! He would never go out with a slut like you again!" Karin cupped Sasuke's face and give him a longing kiss.

Sakura's heart broke as she saw Sasuke kiss back with a lot of passion thrown into the kiss. He swallowed her tears, trying hard not run out of the room.

Karin backed from the kiss and glared at Sakura. "See, you aren't needed. Sasuke-kun doesn't need you nor do your old friends! So just go!"

Sakura let out a whimper as a few tears rolled down her face and onto her floor. She turned around and ran out of the gym, her hands covering her face to cover up her tears.

Tsunade frowned; she looked at Kakashi who only nodded. She quickly made her way towards the gym doors, passing the gang.

Ino suddenly smiled and grabbed Tsunade's arm to stop her. "Tsunade-sama where are you going, aren't you going to party with us tonight?"

Tsunade shook off Ino's hand. "No Ino, after what you did to Sakura, you should be lucky I don't kick you out." Tsunade exited the building before Ino could say anything else.

- One year later –

Sasuke was sitting in his father office in Uchiha corp. he was meeting with the Uchiha corp. board members. Sasuke's father died one month ago and now they were discussing about Uchiha corp. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the old man sitting right next to him, he forgot his name.

"Well Sasuke, we have come to a dissention. You'll have to get married in five months or you'll loose Uchiha corp. and you won't become the clan leader." The old man said.

"Five months! But I am only nineteen!" Sasuke growled, staring at the man.

"We know and we all know you are a responsible man and will make the right choice in a wife or else if you can't find one in four months well get you one if you need help. Now if you'll excuse us Sasuke, we have to get home." With that said the man stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the men following behind him.

Sasuke sighed and thought, where am I going to get a woman to marry me! I promised myself I wouldn't marry until I found Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them again.

-xXx-

Sakura was standing in front of a restaurant, Starlight. She had a little baby in her hands; he looked about three months old. Sakura looked at the manager of the restaurant. "Please sir, I need this job. I have a baby to feed."

The manager glared at her. "Why would I want to hire you as a waitress? You don't even have proper clothes, so how do I know you have proper manners to be a waitress?"

Sakura looked down on her clothes and said. "What's wrong with my clothes, so they are a little dirty but I can't afford anything better!" She had ripped jeans on, that was really ripped from something and a white t-shirt that had dirt on it and nurses shoes.

"I said no, so just get going before I call the police!" The manager yelled as he slammed the restaurant door in her face.

Sakura glared at the door and sighed, she felt Ryu move in her hand as he cooed. "Ryu, this is an awful world we live in. Your daddy must have it good; he's got money to support his family."

Sakura smiled and took off down the street, letting Ryu play with her fingers as she walked. She made it towards a robot and suddenly giggled looking down at Ryu. "Ryu, how stupid can Ka-san get, I forgot your bag by the restaurant."

Sakura quickly walked back, giggling at Ryu stared at her with his big black eyes. She got at the restaurant and quickly saw the little bag bad that belonged to Ryu, she picked it up. She turned her head back at the restaurant and came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

Her eyes were wide but soon followed his eyes to Ryu. Like Ryu could've felt the tension in the air suddenly giggled and clapped his hands together looking at Sasuke. Sakura smiled down at Ryu. "Ryu-kun what's so funny."

So she's married now, I wonder who the lucky man, Sasuke thought. He looked back at Sakura and frowned. What was she wearing, he thought.

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke and frowned, she gulped finding it hard to breathe looking into his eyes. She quickly tore her gaze from him.

"Sakura… how've you been…?"

"Good, but can do better and you?" Sakura looked at Ryu again; a smile came across her face.

"Alright, just in a little trouble but I can handle it." Sasuke said, he quickly looked back at Ryu and asked. "Is he yours?"

Sakura smiled as she looked at Ryu. "Yes, Ryu Uchi-Haruno, he's my little boy." Sakura gulped, trying hard to forget that Ryu's last name was really Uchiha.

"Who's the father since Ryu doesn't look like you at all." Sasuke asked, glancing up at Sakura.

"He looks just like his father, doesn't he? He's going to break so many harts just like his father did. You have no right to know who the father is." You're the father, she thought.

"Hn." There was something about Ryu, Sasuke thought, there was something really familiar about him.

"So…" Sakura started. "How's it going with you and Karin?"

Sasuke groaned at the thought of Karin and said. "I broke-up with her after prom. Ino and the rest are still friends with Karin through. So I see her sometimes, she's and annoying person."

"I wouldn't know… Well I need to go now, Ryu is getting sleepy." Sakura said, Ryu cooed as he snuggled into Sakura for warmth.

"Alright." Sasuke frowned, glaring at Ryu. Sakura smiled at him and started to walk off. Just when Sakura was ten feet away from Sasuke it started to rain.

Sakura frowned as Ryu started to cry from the raindrops fell onto him. She turned around and walked back to Sasuke. "Could you give me a ride; I can't walk in the rain with Ryu. He can get sick."

"Aa." Sasuke lightly smiled and walked her towards his car, opening the door for her and closing it. Soon he climbed into the car and they were on the way.

-xXx-

The car ride was awkward in the end and soon they stopped at Sakura's little house. During the car ride Ryu fell asleep in Sakura's arms as she played with his little black hair.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Sakura's house, well if he could call that a house.

The house was between two big oil factories. The house looked like it had only one room in it from the outside. There was one window that was broken; the broken hole was covered with cloth from the inside. The roof looked broken and the walls looked like mud that was beginning to peel off.

Sakura looked out the car window and saw her little house, she sighed. "Well thank you for the ride."

Sakura was about to open the door but Sasuke grabbed her arm .Sakura looked over towards Sasuke. "Can I come in, it's raining hard and I don't want to make an accident around here, it's not really save to be riding in this rain." He asked

Please say yes, Sasuke thought, I need to talk to you before your husband comes home!

Sakura frowned and thought, well he has a point. I can't let him die, well not like this!She looked at Ryu and nodded, trying hard not to cry.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and just then Ryu started to scream.

Sasuke took his hand off Sakura. He stepped out of the car as Sakura tried to coo Ryu to silence. It started rain harder as Sasuke made his way to Sakura; he took his jacket off and opened the car door. Throwing the jacket over Sakura and Ryu, He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the car and into the rain.

Sasuke grabbed Ryu's bag and give it to Sakura, he locked the car and ran with Sakura towards the house's door.

When they got towards the door, Sakura grabbed the keys out off Ryu's bag. Sakura opened the door and walked in a dusty little room. Sasuke walked in and closed the door, he turned around and frowned. The inside was worse than the outside.

In this room was a little couch, he could see the springs in the couch, they were pointing out. There was a very old medicine book on the little dusty table next to the couch.

Across the room was a broken fridge, he was sure that it didn't even work. There was a small table with one chair and then a two dirty brown cupboards. He could see the cockroaches running around the cupboards.

Then there where two broken doors leading to two rooms, one was probably the bathroom and the other he guessed was the bedroom. Because Sakura just walked into that room with a sleeping Ryu in her arms.

Sakura came out the room with only a bag in her hands. She smiled at him and said. "Ryu's sleeping, we shouldn't be loud. It's really hard to get him to sleep sometimes."

"This is your house?" Sasuke asked, ignoring what she said. "You and your husband must struggle with money."

"Oh, I'm not married." Sakura giggled.

Why didn't she tell the father that she was pregnant, Sasuke thought. "Well does the father now, is he helping you raise Ryu?"

Sasuke heard Sakura sigh, he glanced at her only too see her frowning as a tear ran across her face. "No he doesn't know, because when I went to tell him, he was in the arms of another girl. That answers both your questions."

She walked towards the couch, putting the bag next to the couch as she took a seat.

"Hn, I thought you lived with Tsunade."

"Since when did you start getting talkative?"

"Hn, you going to answer or not?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes.

Raven met Emerald.

Sakura frowned again. I can still get lost in his eyes, why does he still have an effect on me! I can't still be in love with him, Sakura thought.

Sasuke growled into his throat. Bastard, I'll hunt him down, he can't just leave Sakura and his child like that! Sasuke thought.

"Well Tsunade-sama…" Sakura tore her gaze away. "She disappeared; we don't know were she is. She disappeared when I was three months along and well she was the only one who worked and left me and Shizune alone. So we couldn't pay anything, I gave birth to Ryu here. Since they kicked us out when I was six months pregnant. Shizune then met Kakashi-sensei one day and they started dating soon they got married. She didn't even invite me or anything. Shizune just for got me, I never heard from her again. Now I'm alone with Ryu trying to find some money to get food and get out of this dump." Sakura stood up and walked towards the small dirty kitchen.

"Aa, I was at there wedding." Sasuke said, he stood up and followed her.

"Oh, was it nice. Who was the maid of honor?" Sakura asked, smiling at him as she took a glass out of the broken fridge.

"Aa, if you like weddings. The maid of honor was Karin." Sasuke growled out Karin's name.

Sakura's smile dropped. "Shizune, who, what, when, where and why?" Sakura brought her hand through her hair as she tried not to cry.

"She just told Shizune more lies, I guess but anyone that believes Karin must be crazy too leave you fir her." Sasuke smirked, seeing how Sakura turned beat red.

"Well Sasuke, you're not the one to talk. You're the one that broke up with me for Karin, you let her slap me on Prom night in-front of everyone and must I add that you kissed her in-front of me when you both knew that I still loved you!" Sakura hissed at Sasuke, glaring at him.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion now. "I'm sorry Sakura, what I did was wrong and unforgivable but let me help you and Ryu!" Sakura started crying as she looked at Sasuke.

"How are you going to do that, Sasuke?" Sakura turned around, trying to hide her teary face. She didn't like it when people saw her crying, it made her feel weak.

"Tell me who the father is, I will get him to help you raise the child. I'd even give the three of you money" He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to reason with her.

I'll help even through I'll loose you again, Sasuke thought.

Sakura shook her head and quickly turned around and without thinking she said. "No! You won't even find the father, because he's standing right in front of me!" She quickly turned around again, tears running down her face realizing what she just said.

I have a… son… a son, an Uchiha, Sasuke thought as he stood still, an Uchiha heir was already born… why didn't Sakura tell me? I would've helped, hell never wanted to break-up with her anyways! Sasuke's eyes went wide. I have a son, mine and Sakura's, a son…

Sasuke smiled but soon frowned when he heard Sakura soft whimpers as she cried. He looked at Sakura only to see her back faced towards him.

Sakura wiped her tears away. Sakura froze when she felt two strong pair of arms warp themselves around her waist and Sasuke's head on her shoulder as he breathed onto her ear.

"He's my son, our son. We made a life on that night," Sakura heard Sasuke say against her neck.

Sakura could only nod as her tears fell down her face. Before Sakura could leak another tear she was turned around and Sasuke cupped her cheeks.

Sasuke looked into her eyes. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. If I had known, we wouldn't be here and you'd be with me on a warm and save place." He trapped his arms around her again and kissed her fore-head.

Sakura moved out his grip and shook her head. "You don't love me; you used me only for sex! You wouldn't have done anything but leave me…"

"Sakura," Sasuke said angrily. "My father ordered me to leave you; I love you."

Sasuke kissed her as soon as he saw her open her mouth to tell him something. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Making sure she couldn't get out.

He sucked and nibbled then earning a moan from Sakura. Sasuke kissed her deeply as he felt her run her hands through his spiky hair.

Sakura broke the kiss too Soon for Sasuke's taste. He smirked as she glared at him. "Hey mister, I'm not going to forgive you that easily you know! You have a lot to make up for!"

"Aa, I am looking forward to that." Sasuke smirked and captured her lips in a fierce kiss again. Sakura moaned as she felt him nibble on her bottom lips but pulled back again when she heard Ryu screaming.

Sakura giggled and looked at the bedroom, pulling away from Sasuke. "I guess I should go get him."

Sasuke only wrapped his arms around her again and snuggled into her hair. "Sasuke please, Ryu is crying I need to get him." Sakura whined.

Sasuke let her go and quickly said. "I'll get him; you should go pack your stuff you are going to live with me from now on."

Sakura frowned and was about to say something but Sasuke already left the room. Sasuke sighed but smiled as she heard Ryu laughing.

Sakura made her way towards the door that leads towards the small bedroom. She opened the door and leaned against the frame. She smirked as saw Ryu playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke I am not giving into you that easy, you are going to have to make it up to me, Sakura thought.

"Tou-san." Ryu said as he pulled on Sasuke's hair, making Sasuke smile

Sakura couldn't help smiling and thought as she looked at Ryu, his first word…

* * *

Yea, I took some stuff out, hope you don't mind! Sorry for any mistakes I only had time to fix this up once!

**Review and I'll update!**

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
